This study attempts to quantify changes in regional cerebral mu opiate receptors and glucose metabolism using 11C-carfentanil and 18F fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG) PET in familial Alzheimer's Disease and to relate these changes to cognitive and neuropsychological parameter of the disease.